C.T. (Episode)
Plot Bowman stands with the Director and Counselor in the Bridge. The Director looks at Bowman, taken aback. The Counselor takes a few steps toward Bowman. (Counselor): That's none of your concern, Agent Bowman. (The Director): Counselor, we- (Bowman): -None of my concern!? She's a teammate, a very powerful teammate that seems to get special treatment around here! There's not a good reason to keep anything from me! (The Director): Agent Bowman, I suggest that you- (Counselor): -The reason, Agent Bowman, that we don't tell you is because it doesn't affect you. If there were a reason to trust you you may receive information, but that's currently above your pay grade. (Bowman; taking a few steps toward the Counselor): You slimy little- (The Director): Both of you ENOUGH! (The Director steps in between the other two and pushes them apart) Agent Bowman, you will cease and desist if you know what's good for you and your lady friend. (Bowman is astonished by the Director's bluntness) And you, Counselor, (The Counselor's expression changes from snarky pride to shame) you have no right to speak to my Agents with that tone. Now then, Bowman. If you must know, Agent Texas was being matched. (Bowman): Matched with what? (The Director): An A.I. End Scene (Carolina): An A.I.?! (Carolina punches the wall, creating a small dent.) Carolina, York, Wyoming, and Wash are all in the Observation Deck, listening to Bowman. (Carolina): Why does she get an A.I.?! Any of us have been here longer than her, why is she the second one of us to get one and not one of us?! (North): Calm down, Carolina. I mean, yeah, I think one of us should have gotten it, but it's not our call. (York): No, but it's not the right call. What are they thinking up there? (Wash): It's because she's his favorite. (The other Agents all turn to Wash) Ever since she showed up, she's gotten separate assignments, special recognition, and the second A.I. The only reason she didn't have the first one is because Bowman has one in his watch. (Wyoming): Even so. The Director could have just as easily given us an A.I. Bowman said that Tex was being matched. Which means there's a process for determining which A.I. we get. That means there's more than one. (Carolina): And he has the nerve to keep them from us! God, this is why I don't trust her. She shows up out of the blue, instantly gets treated like she's better than us, and lied to us as soon as she got here, and the Director still trusts her! She's still number one, and... UGH!! (She punches the wall again.) Just then, the intercom buzzes and the Agents all begin walking to the Bridge. Inside, the Director addresses the Agents. (The Director): I will only need Agents Carolina, Bowman, Washington, and Texas. (Carolina; whispering to Bowman): Typical. (The Director): The rest of will may return to whatever you wish. (South): Of fucking course! (She kicks the wall on her way out.) (Bowman; to himself): What's her problem? (Wash; whispering to Bowman): She's just pissy because North is next in line to get an A.I. (Bowman; whispering to Wash): You sure? (Tex): Hey! You two listen up. If I'm going to be teamed up with Wash, I want to make sure he heard everything the Director said. I don't do failures. (The Director): Thank you, Texas. Listen up, gentlemen. The objective is this. (He pushes a button on the table and a hologram of C.T. appears) Agent Connecticut. (Bowman): Whoa, whoa, whoa! C.T.? Really? What happened? (The Director): Agent Connecticut was caught attempting to leak Agency secrets to Resistance leaders in exchange for a place along side them when they take over. She left the Mother of Invention shortly after. (Wash): I don't believe it.. C.T... She was close. (Counselor): Well, now she's a loose asset. (The Director): Your objective is to take her out. We can not risk her escaping again releasing information. (Carolina): Director, Why did you select us to take her out? I don't mean to sound arrogant, but it's not like she'd be difficult for any one of us to take her out. (The Director): Agent Connecticut didn't have the best rank on the score board, but she was very skilled. She is not to be mistaken as someone who is incapable of great feats. That and the fact that she will be surrounded by Resistance soldiers. Armed to the teeth. She will be difficult to take out, even with the four of you. (Bowman): Then why send only four of us? (The Director): She'd seen it coming if we sent everyone. (Wash): One more question- (The Director): We don't have time. You know your objective. Get going. (All Agents; saluting the Director): Yes, sir! End Scene Bowman, Tex, Carolina, and Wash are sitting in the bay of a Pelican. Tex is sitting very seriously, as is Carolina, while Bowman watches Wash who is staring at the ground. Wash twiddles his thumbs. Bowman nudges him. (Bowman): Hey, you alright? (Wash): (Sigh) I'll be fine. (Bowman): You say that, but it's bullshit. (Wash; taken aback): Huh? (Bowman): Wash, you and C.T. weren't just- (Wash): -Can we drop it? (Bowman removes his hand from Wash's shoulder.) I really, really don't want to talk. I don't do “talking”. I'm a soldier. (Bowman): Whatever floats your goat. (Tex): “Goat”? (Bowman): Bite me. The Pelican suddenly slows. The Agents all stand up. (Bowman): We dropping in? (Georgia): Yup, but we're low enough that you don't need chutes. The four Agents walk to the back, and activate their helmets. Bowman hits the button to open the ramp. The Agents all drop out at the same time, diving toward the ocean. Their bodies hit the water, barely making a splash. They come up, bobbing in the water. Tex signals toward a small military base on the beach. The other Agents nod and begin swimming toward the base. As they approach the base, they slow and dive quickly to avoid the eyes of a guard in a watch tower. The Agents rise again with Tex's signal. They scope out the area, and she nods to Bowman. Bowman activates his Promethean Vision, and his HUD becomes totally blue aside from the orange bodies and yellow highlights on the brains, hearts, and activity from both. Cortana appears on the side of his HUD. Bowman's eyes watch the screen as Cortana maps out a plan of attack. She swipes her hands to the left, and the attack map is sent to the HUDs of the other three Agents. They swim up to the base, hands on the ledge, ready to climb up. (Tex; whispering): Everyone got their orders? (The other Agents nod) Then let's roll! The Agents hurdle the ledge, and begin sprinting. Bowman takes cover behind a Warthog, as bullets strike the ground he was just at. Carolina dashes forward and takes out two guards, both wearing black Agency suits, with a spinning kick before taking cover behind a box that looks like it stores ammo. Tex brings up her Battle Rifle and takes two guards out on the other side of the base with two bursts of three rounds. Wash slides behind Bowman's Warthog while firing his pistol, taking out three guards. Bowman then tosses a grenade over the Warthog, which catches the attention of a few guards. They leap away from it, which gives Carolina and Tex time to lunge from their cover and take out another three guards each, Carolina wielding a blue, energy assault rifle, the Plasma Rifle. The girls quickly take cover again, this time behind their own Warthog. One of the guards picks up Bowman's grenade. (Guard 1): Guys, it's a dud- (He is cut off by the grenade exploding in his face, taking it with him.) Bowman smirks inside his helmet, then rushes a guard who came around the corner closest to him. Bowman tackles the guard, then takes his Magnum and puts a bullet in his brain. He then twists around to Wash, who's taken out a guard of his own on the other side. The two nod to each other, then, simultaneously, hurdle the Warthog and take the guns off of their backs. Bowman rapidly pulls the trigger and re-positions the DMR to find his next target, while Wash unleashes a flurry of bullets from his Assault Rifle, each taking out a good number of guards. The girls stand up as the guys reload, then they all four join back together. They each re-attach their weapons to the magnetic holster on either their backs or hips, dependent on the size of the weapon. (Tex): Bowman, how many guards remain inside? Bowman turns toward the main building, activating Promethean Vision. (Bowman): There are five and C.T.. Wait, hold on. Cortana, how tall is the one in E.O.D. Armor? (Cortana): 6'1”, why? (Bowman): Of course... C.T. is 5'7” according to her file. The person wearing her armor is too tall. Cortana, can you find out which one is her height? (Cortana): Unfortunately, four of them are. (Bowman): Dammit! (Wash): What now? (Carolina): I say we storm the place. The one that runs is her. (Tex): Fair enough. Okay, on three. One... (Each Agent draws their weapon.) Two... (They each get into a running stance.) Three! The Agents take off running, Tex taking the lead an busting the door down. They rush in and hold their weapons at the guards. Four of the guards bolt, each taking off down a different hallway. (Tex): Dammit! Split up! Each Agent takes a different hallway, and a different guard to follow. Tex tackles her target fairly quickly, and points the pistol in his face. (Guard 2; male voice): Please, don't shoot! (Tex): Sorry, but I've got a job to do. (She pulls the trigger and kills the guard. Tex then stands up and begins walking back to the front room.) Carolina makes it to her target and shoots her down with the Plasma Rifle. Carolina strolls over to her dead victim and removes the helmet, revealing it to be a blonde girl. (Carolina): Dammit! She then returns to the front room. Bowman uses the wall at the bend of the hallway to ricochet himself instead of turning, and shoots his target in the back of the knee, bringing him down. Bowman walks over to him, and holds the DMR to the back of the guard's head. (Bowman): Don't beg. I don't want to remember this. (He cringes and looks away as he pulls the trigger. Then he removes the helmet and sees a dark-haired man.) Wash catches up to his target, who spins around to face him in a back room. Wash aims his Assault Rifle at the woman in black armor. She looks at him down the barrel. (Female Guard): Looks like you got me, Wash. Now what are you gonna do? (She takes off her helmet, and C.T.'s brown bangs fall over her dark eyes.) (Wash): You know what I have to do. (C.T.): "Have" to? Wash, you don't have to do this. The Director doesn't control you. He doesn't control any of us. Except of course for Texas. (Wash): You keep your mouth shut, traitor! The Director doesn't control any of us. We choose to listen to him because he knows what he's doing. (C.T.): That's exactly it. He does know what he's doing, but you don't. I do. I know that that man is evil, and needs to be brought down. That's all I'm doing. (Wash): We're the good guys. We're the ones defending the innocent from the rebels, who you've apparently joined! (C.T.): Wash, please. The rebels aren't the rebels. Technically speaking you are. The Director is the one against the army. I can show you everything I've learned if you just come with me. (She holds her hand out.) (Wash): You know... (C.T. relaxes a bit.) You made the greatest mistake you'll ever make. (He shoots her dead with one bullet fromm his rifle. He then walks over and crouches next to her body.) You tried to manipulate me by toying with my emotions. I'll never let anyone else make that mistake again. Wash leaves the room, and joins the other Agents who have returned to the main room, the other guard and C.T. decoy are dead on the ground. (Wash): What happened here? (Bowman): Tex got mad that they tricked us. (Wash): Of course. End Scene Wash is walking around without his armor on. He has short black hair, buzzed on the sides. He wears a white t-shirt and grey sweat pants. He walks passed Bowman's bunk and looks inside to see Bowman sitting on his bed, staring out the window. Wash walks inside. (Wash): Hey, are you alrigh- whoa.. (Wash looks around at the walls, on one side there are several, fist-sized dents in the wall, and on the other, next to Bowman's pillow, are tally marks scratched on the wall. They number close to one hundred, and the number of tallies seems to match the number of dents.) What happened in here? (Bowman): I do that for each kill. (Wash): You know, must people just paint a tally mark on their gun in red. (Bowman): That's what people who are proud of their kills do. (Wash): You're not proud of them? (Bowman): I hate that I have to kill people. If I didn't have to I wouldn't. (Wash): But you're a soldier. You did know that that was part of the job, right? (Bowman): (He turns around, his eyes giving away that he had been crying.) If I hadn't put my girlfriend's life in danger, and gotten her hurt I wouldn't be here. It's not even like I can blame someone else, I did this. These people might be alive if I hadn't made that mistake. (Wash): You can't blame yourself. (He walks over and sits down on Bowman's bed next to him.) Look.. I had to kill C.T. today. As you tried to point out earlier, C.T. and I were more than close. We- we were supposed to leave the program together. When the Project was over, the plan was to move to Voltoron, buy a house, and start a family. (Bowman): I didn't know exactly how close you guys were. (Wash): Yeah, well that was the plan. I figured if the Director knew, he might use that against us. It turns out he did, but without even knowing. (Bowman): I've been thinking about that. Wash.. why do you think the Director had you go on that mission with us. Maine and Wyoming were both available, and they're higher on the leader board than you, no offense. (Wash): I'm sure he had a good reason... That is... he better have had a good reason. Wash gets up, and walks out of the room, leaving Bowman to his thoughts. THE END Characters Heroes *Bowman *The Director *The Counselor *Carolina *York *Wyoming *Washington *Tex *North (cameo) *South (cameo) *Maine (cameo) Villains *C.T. (death) *Various Rebel Soldiers ( ) Trivia *It is revealed that Washington and C.T. had plans to get married after Project Freelancer was over.